Discovery of penicillin during the middle of the twentieth century, and the development and widespread use of other antibiotics in the decades since, have been of tremendous benefit in curtailing the spread of infectious disease. Doubtless, antibiotics save lives and help avoid innumerable debilitating incidents of infection. However, as with many scientific advances, there are also limits. Reliance on antibiotics corresponds to an unfortunate de-emphasis of other simple and highly effective means of controlling bacteria, such as frequent sanitizing. Furthermore, the prevalent use, and perhaps over prescription, of antibiotics has lead to a natural selection process that favors those bacteria least affected by the antibiotics. Strains of bacteria are appearing that are highly resistant to many common antibiotics.
Concern with avoiding the spread of infectious disease is particularly high in those industries that deal with the public, such as the healthcare and food service industries. A single person, as a result of one incident of carelessness, such as not washing after using the bathroom, can transmit infectious bacteria to any number of patrons. The results can be disastrous, not only to those infected, but also to the employer's business and reputation. Because the public interest is clearly at issue, the Food and Drug Administration has promulgated regulations that address washing by hospital, foodservice and other personnel. FDA regulations identify hand washing as a “critical item”, such that violations of the rules governing hand washing “are more likely than other violations to lead to food contamination, illness, or environmental degradation”. The FDA regulations further specify that personnel must wash twice after using the bathroom, using a specified wash procedure. The regulations also require that “a person in charge routinely monitor person hand washing to ensure that persons are effectively washing their hands”.
Of course, compliance with hygiene standards must be complete to minimize the chance of the transmission of infection. The failure of one worker to properly sanitize his or her hands can negate the efforts of all other workers who have been careful to properly sanitize their hands before touching patients or handling food. Ensuring complete compliance requires constant diligence on the part of supervisors, who typically have other pressing duties that can distract them from always effectively monitoring the hygiene of persons. Accordingly, there are known in the art systems for automating oversight and record keeping of person hand washing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,666 is directed to ensuring proper person hand washing. Persons are monitored, and carry a receiver and transmitter, preferably in the form of a badge. A multitude of transmitters, receivers and transducers, as well as proximity detectors, switches, valves and a computer, ensure that various activities relating to hand washing, such as dispensing water or soap or activating a blower, do actually occur. An alert signal is generated if the apparatus determines that an individual fails to properly wash, activating a light on the person's badge, reporting to a central computer or otherwise providing a warning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,144 relates to a warning system using a door-activated switch. The switch detects entry to a wash facility, and an alarm warns the person entering to wash their hands prior to leaving or entering. When used in a bathroom, the warning system can be activated by the flushing of toilet, and can lock the door to ensure that the person properly washes their hands before leaving.
As another example, the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,945 uses two moisture-proof switches for sensing the immersion of both hands of the person in an antiseptic solution. Proximity detectors are installed to sense when a person approaches and moves away from a special wash station adjacent a food handling area. The system activates an alarm if a logic unit determines that a person has approached the washbasin and entered the food handling area without immersing both hands in the antiseptic solution.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,012, and 5,927,548, describe a novel, body-worn dispenser for alcohol-glycerin disinfectant gel that doctors and nurses can use to disinfect their hands before and after patient contacts. These patents do not disclose any means to monitor, track or record the usage dose applications of the disinfecting gel dispenser nor do they disclose any means for its piston pump which can be variably actuated depending on the amount of pressure applied by the user's hand, to dispense exact dose applications of the disinfecting gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,194 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,986, both describe personal, portable, and refillable fluid dispensers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,194 describes an attachment means for a dispenser device to be worn on the body of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,986 describes a piston action pump to deliver an amount of fluid. Neither of these patents disclose any method or apparatus to provide uniform unit dose applications of the fluid dispensed or methods to monitor, track, record and report usage information of a fluid dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,910 describes a method and apparatus for monitoring and reporting hand washing, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,945 describes a self-monitoring, hand-sanitizing station. U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,666 describes a method and apparatus for enhancing hygiene. The preceding three (3) patents refer in general to a non-portable wash station that many people access to wash their hands. Each patent describes separate novel methods and apparatus to monitor, record and report various hand washing activity that occurs at a given wash station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,247 describes a fluid reservoir that is replaceable from a rigidly mounted dispenser utilized by many users. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,372 further describes a dispenser for multiple user access with a disposable fluid reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,462 discloses a unique method and apparatus to accurately introduce measured amounts of liquid into receptacles. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,561 describes a similar method and apparatus for filling vials in an automated system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,372,267 discloses a method of measuring hand hygiene compliance the includes the steps of maintaining a computer database and determining whether any person entered a first area independent of whether the any person includes a sensor.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/042,699 discloses a method of tracking sanitization and an alarm system that automatically monitors hand sanitizing.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/684,034 discloses a method of tracking sanitization and an alarm system that is in communication with a dispenser for sanitizing agent and automatically monitors if the individual has dispensed sanitizing agent prior to entering or leaving a monitored area.
Although there are a considerable number of patents issued for dispensing apparatus and methods, there does not appear to be any prior art which directly relates to the monitoring of the amount of sanitizer dispensed and associates the dispensing with the crossing of the monitored portal. Also the ability for a monitor to determine if the person is entering or leaving a room is important due to the sanitizing requirements are different for someone entering a room versus someone leaving a room. The monitor is also configured so that a minimal amount of fluid must be dispensed from an associated dispenser to confirm the dispensing.